Flamas y Pelotas
by LuvyDragon
Summary: Lo único que quisieron era que Tsuna les enseñara, lo único que en verdad hicieron fue preguntar… Y sin embargo, lo que consiguieron quizás fue algo que nunca se hubieran imaginado posible…
1. Capítulo 1

En realidad esto fue un sueño que tuve, y aunque no me acuerdo de todo decidí escribirlo. No se ni porque soñe esto, no me gustan los deportes y no se mucho del fútbol.

Nada de Katekyo Himan Reborn es mio, solo la historia.

Por favor, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Flamas y Pelotas**

Tsuna pestañeo, varias veces. Estaban bromeando… ¿cierto?

\- Tienen que estar bromeando… - Dijo sin pensar, mirando a su familia con los ojos grandes, como si les hubiera salido una cabeza extra o quizás un cola, no sabrían decir. – Soy el más débil, cobarde, y el menos intimidante de todos…

\- Tsuna, creo que es al contrario… - Yamamoto no iba a mentir, esa expresión en su rostro lo hacía sentir sumamente avergonzado, y no tenía que mirar hacia atrás para saber que los demás debían de estar igual… o listos para pelear, al menos en el caso de Hibari. – Eres el más fuerte aquí, quizás no el más valiente, pero-

\- ¡Juudaime es el mejor! – Corto Gokudera inclinándose ante su jefe. – Es el más fuerte, valiente-

\- ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Esto no podía estar pasando, en serio esto no podía estar pasando… - ¿Acaso hable en voz alta? – Se preguntó así mismo luego de volar del sitio, literalmente.

\- ¡Juudaime! – Grito Gokudera corriendo detrás de él, no podía abandonar a su jefe en ningún momento, ¡sería la mejor mano derecha del mundo para el mejor jefe del mundo!

Hibari gruño, y camino tranquilamente detrás de los otros herbívoros… Más les vale no estarme haciendo perder el tiempo, pensó con amargura. Hibari odiaba a las multitudes, y aquí estaba, solo por curiosidad… Si esa curiosidad no era satisfecha pronto, mordería a todos hasta la muerte por engañarlo, hacerle perder el tiempo y porque estaba aburrido, habían muchas presas por morder y muchas cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que esto…

-… Eh… si, si lo dijiste en voz alta Tsuna… - Confeso Yamamoto cada vez más avergonzado, en cierto modo comenzaba a arrepentirse de siquiera haber preguntado…

-… - El pobre Tsuna estaba demasiado apenado como para hablar, o detener a Gokudera de revisarlo para asegurarse de que "nada malo" le haya ocurrido a su Juudaime. -… Gokudera-kun, basta, y no te disculpes. – Agrego lo último apresuradamente recordando lo que pasaría si no lo detenía antes de que empezara…

Gokudera tembló, cambio de expresiones, y quizás hasta escalofríos le dieron, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que Tsuna no sabría decirlo. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo, ni de pensar en realidad, porque….

\- ¡¿Vas a enseñarnos al EXTREMO?! - Tsuna asintió solo por inercia, porque sus oídos zumbaban luego de tal grito, y luego su cabeza también, porque el boxeador lo agarro como un saco de papas y corrió a solo Dios sabe dónde, dejando atrás a un grupo de adolescentes con ánimos de cometer asesinato de primer grado-olviden los grados, solo querían ver sangre correr.

Luego de como 5 minutos de esperar a que sus oídos dejaran de zumbar y a que su cuerpo (en especial su cerebro) pasaran los efectos de… de lo que sea que debía llamarse esa carrera infernal con el siendo un saco de papas. Debería haber alguna ley en contra de eso, pensó Tsuna sombríamente, de hecho, debería de haber al menos una ley para todo lo que estaba pasando con su vida pero nadie parece respetarla… Y tomando en cuenta de que el principal quebrantador de reglas era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo… Tsuna no podía evitar estremecerse de solo pensarlo, lo mejor (para su salud) seria que olvidara esa línea de pensamiento y nunca la volvería a traer a su mente…

\- Muy bien Oni-chan… - Mejor acabar con esto antes de que lo dejara "muerto" con otro EXTREMO. – Necesito una pelota y-vaya… - Murmuro lo último para luego sudar frio…

Si Tsuna antes hubiera sabido que algo como esto podría pasar solo por pedir una pelota… lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo… Sin embargo, a pesar de que podría simplemente irse ahora que estaba solo, se quedó mirando a los pájaros. Si se iba, lo agarrarían los otros y si Reborn lo agarraba… Tsuna se estremeció, mejor ni siquiera pensarlo. El punto era: estaba amarrado, no tenía salida así que mejor se quedaba tranquilo…

-… Uffff… - Se quejó Gokudera, Dios, la cabeza de césped sí que corría…

\- Ma Ma, tienes que hacer más ejercicio y entrenar más-

\- ¡Tú te callas que no estas mejor que yo idiota! – Yamamoto sabiamente esquivo los fuegos artificiales…

\- Kufufufu… perro faldero, te agradecería que dejaras a mi querida Chrome en paz…

Una vena estallo en la frente de Gokudera y estaba a punto de iniciar el próximo festival de fuegos artificiales allí mismo con ellos dos de evento principal cuando…

\- Veo que ya llegaron… - Dijo una voz a sus espaldas – apaga eso Gokudera-kun, no queremos incendiar el bosque… - Tsuna palideció al imaginar un bosque en llamas, la ciudad volviéndose cenizas, la gente gritando…

\- ¡Juudaime! – Gokudera no tenía ninguna idea acerca de lo que pasaba por la mente de Tsuna… así que no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento acerca de incinerar un bosque, ni preocupación acerca de lo suicida que sería incendiar el bosque con todos ellos (incluyendo su precioso Juudaime) dentro.

Luego de muchos HIIEEEEEEEEE y de otras locuras, Tsuna y sus amigos regresaron a su casa, solo para encontrarse con Bianchi haciendo una torta (la cual ya había matado todo ser viviente que no fuera humano a su alrededor), a los niños haciendo desastre en la sala y viendo televisión, a Nana en ningún lado… y Reborn tomando café y leyendo el periódico.

-… Bueno… ¿Por qué no le preguntan a él…? – Porque él no tenía idea de cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera era cierto, ¡él era el más débil!, la diferencia era que era más… determinado, demasiado determinado, en su Hyper Dying Will Mode… nada más y nada menos…

\- Ma Ma, no queremos molestarlo, es un chico muy ocupado y quien mejor que tú para enseñarnos, ¿no crees? – Gokudera asintió de acuerdo, por una vez, con Yamamoto, pero por diferentes razones… Los otros solo concordaron, ninguno quería tratar con Reborn ahora… estaba descansado y con esto tenían una excusa para que Tsuna les dijera sus secretos sin pasar por el mismísimo infierno…

Tsuna no dijo nada, solo los miro con desconfianza extrema, pensando para sí que eran unos perfectos cobardes, unos cobardes muy inteligentes debía decir… menos Hibari, quien no era un cobarde y de seguro quería morder al Arcobaleno hasta la muerte, pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho… Tsuna estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decir cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera para salir del problema, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad…

\- ¡SAWADAAAAAAAAA! – Grito el boxeador lanzando la pelota que encontró tan fuerte hacia Tsuna que se prendió en fuego la pobre.

Por alguna razón, para Tsuna el grito nunca ocurrió, pero los demás quedaron aturdidos en el suelo, menos Chrome que había sido lo suficientemente lista como para poner una ilusión sobre sí misma y bloquear el grito. Hibari, por su parte, solo gruño profundamente y hubiera molido al otro chico con sus tonfas hasta hacerlo polvo si lo siguiente que ocurrió no hubiera pasado junto en frente de sus ojos. Gokudera encendió sus dinamitas cuando medio se recuperó y estaba a punto de explotar a cierto cabeza de césped si no hubiera encontrado extraño la falta del "extremo". Lentamente, como si temiera ver al mismísimo diablo detrás de él, giro la cabeza con miedo y curiosidad… no todos los días veía al boxeador tan sorprendido, y callado… sobretodo callado…

El siguiente en recuperarse fue Yamamoto, quien estaba bastante aturdido gracias a uno de los legendarios gritos del boxeador. Yamamoto agradecía profundamente que el otro chico no era un cantante o un músico, ni un narrador de radio… no tendrían oídos, quizás nadie en la ciudad, si eso fuera cierto. El beisbolista pestañeo… una, dos, tres veces, y luego se restregó los ojos…

-… ¿No era que no te gustaban los deportes? - ¿Y que era malo en general para cualquiera de ellos?, en realidad, ¿súper malo para los deportes o cualquier cosa que involucrara la actividad física?

Lambo, Fuuta y I-pin se detuvieron de jugar hace unos minutos para ver lo que ocurría, y ahora miraban a su hermano mayor maravillados… Reborn solo sonrió debajo del sombrero, esto sería interesante… Tsuna no pareció escucharlos, de hecho, ni siquiera parecía al tanto de su presencia.

\- ¡Que asombroso Tsuna-nii! – Exclamo Lambo saltando a ver más de cerca, y tratando de arrebatarle el balón. - ¡Enséñame!

Ya sea porque Tsuna los estaba ignorando por alguna razón o ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la presencia de nadie, o quizás debido a que no le importaba… no dejo que Lambo siquiera tocara el balón, prácticamente lo hizo bailar tratando de que tomarlo. Hibari sonrió siniestramente y se lanzó a morder al Omnívoro hasta la muerte con sus tonfas… solo para ser…

\- ¡Ole! – Dijo Yamamoto riéndose ante la cara de Hibari, quien se molestó y tratado de nuevo… pero Tsuna… - ¡Ole! - Tsuna ni siquiera le estaba prestando la más mínima atención…

\- ¡EXTREMO! – Para ser honesto, él ni siquiera sabía que ocurría… pero también fallo brutalmente en quitarle el balón…

\- Ninguno puede~ - Se burló el fumador, sonriendo maliciosamente. – Juudaime es-

\- ¿Por qué no lo intentas Gokudera? – Comento el beisbolista, un poco intimidado gracias a la exhibición de Tsuna. – Eres su mano derecha… me imagino que podrás jugar con el… - Palabras mágicas, pensó riéndose.

Un minuto después, Gokudera estaba llorando a mares en el suelo porque su jefe ni siquiera dejo que lo tocara, Hibari estaba súper enojado debido a tantos "oles" que le había hecho el Omnívoro sin esfuerzo alguno, el boxeador se había golpeado contra un árbol tratando de quitarle la pelota a Tsuna… Chrome solo miraba, un tanto preocupada, pero sonriendo un poco divertida, pues no podía negar que todo este asunto era bastante divertido… a su manera…

Fuuta solo saco su libro y comenzó a hacer las cosas levitar mientras que I-pin iniciaba su cuenta regresiva, pues ya había visto a Hibari. Reborn, viendo todo el caos desarrollarse, solo podía sonreír oscuramente… por una vez su alumno bueno para nada no tenía ni un rasguño encima… de hecho, era el que había iniciado todo, y lo peor era…

-… Ya no necesitas esas pastillas… - Ni las balas tampoco.

León solo se rio de la desgracia de los otros… ¿no habían querido aprender pues?, todo lo que habían pedido estaba delante de sus ojos… Un chico, mejor conocido como Sawada Tsunayoshi, con una gran llama naranja en la frente, los ojos serios y del mismo color que la flama… estaba jugando con una pelota de futbol. Y vaya que sabía cómo lucirse, se sabía unos cuantos trucos y tenía un perfecto equilibrio para maniobrar con la pelota (sin usar las manos, solo los pies y la cabeza) sin perderla, quemarla, destruirla o que se le fuera robada sin caerse, tropezar y evadir a toda su familia y a todos los ataques, sucesos y/o cualquier tipo de obstáculo y amenaza…

\- ¿No querían que les enseñara?, pues allí lo tienen, traten de quitarle el balón… - Reborn sonrió torcidamente, alguien iba a pagar por no haber sido informado de esto… - si pueden… - Agrego viendo lo concentrado que estaba Tsuna, quien solo tenía ojos para le pelota en sus pies… en la cabeza, por detrás...

Viendo como todos fallaban miserablemente a pesar de que Tsuna no hacía nada más que evadir, Reborn estuvo muy tentado en hacer las cosas mucho más… interesantes. No obstante, no fue necesario que hiciera nada, pues, al parecer, algo habían hecho o Tsuna simplemente creyó que era hora de dejarles muy en claro que no le gustaba que trataran de robarle su balón… Era algo bastante traumaste o cómico de ver, pues Tsuna nunca uso sus manos, solo les dio un cabezazo, un trampa para hacerlos caer o simplemente una pisada… que luego se convirtieron en trampas mucho más dolorosas según su atrevimiento.

\- ¡Tsu-kun! – Eso fue lo que detuvo a Tsuna en seco, quien regreso a la normalidad inmediatamente, la pelota cayendo al suelo, olvidada. - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no debes jugar con eso?, es peligroso… - Los demás solo la miraron, estupefactos. ¿Peligroso?, ¿para ellos?, algo así, ¿para el?, absolutamente no.

\- Lo siento mamá, no sé qué me paso… - Se disculpó Tsuna, sumamente avergonzado…

\- Chaosu. – Intervino Reborn, sumamente curioso. Tsuna era muy bueno jugando futbol, demasiado bueno… ¿así que por que no podía jugar?, no tenía mucho sentido para el… - ¿Se me permite saber porque no puede jugar futbol?, ¿o con la pelota en general?

\- Oh Reborn-chan… - Aquí venia lo bueno… - Lo que pasa es que Tsu-kun suele olvidarse de su entorno cada vez que juega con una pelota… la última vez casi le pasa por encima un auto… - Internamente Reborn hizo una mueca, eso debió haber sido hace años…

\- Pero mamá… nadie ha podido quitarle la pelota, no importa que hicieron. – Señalo a los adolescentes jadeando en el suelo, a otros maldiciendo y a otro con ánimos de matar a alguien.

\- Sin peros Reborn-chan, nadie ha sido capaz de quitarle el balón a Tsu-kun una vez que inicia… - Nana sonrió suavemente y palmeo a Tsuna en el hombro, quien tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Excepto usted? – No sabía para que preguntaba precisamente, pero…

\- No, en realidad no. – Reborn arqueo una ceja así como el resto de los presentes… - Solo hay que llamarlo bien, y saldrá fuera de ese estado. – Luego le dijo a Tsuna: - ¿Tienes hambre?, hice bocadillos-

\- ¡Aja! – Grito Fuuta, asustando incluso a Tsuna. - ¡Lo tengo!

Dicho esto, el niño comenzó a escribir furiosamente en su libro, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de todos… Una vez que Nana y Tsuna habían desaparecido dentro de la casa, luego de haberlos invitados a todos a comer, se acercaron a Fuuta para saber que rayos había pasado... Pero…

\- ¡Tsuna-nii es el número uno en concentración bajo distracción accidental selectiva!


	2. No es un Capítulo

yola1996acuario, en realidad ninguno le pidió (ni se les ocurrió) que les enseñara a jugar, ellos solo querían aprender a usar sus llamas también como el sin pasar por las manos de Reborn si no mal recuerdo. Recuerdo más o menos bien la parte del medio, no estoy segura de quien fue el que inicio la idea, pero supongo que fue Chrome quien encendió el bombillo y Yamamoto fue el que pregunto.

97fizhy03dt, Es un one-shoot, quizás escriba más capis en el futuro cuando acabe con una de mis otras historias. Nadie sabía, salvo su madre, que Tsuna tenía ese "problema" con el balón, de eso estoy segura porque es lo que más me quedo del sueño: las caras de "¿Qué clase magia negra es esta?". En cuanto a la última pregunta… tendría que pensarlo, pero tendría como 6-8 años. Lo dejare para pensar (o soñar si Dios quiere) para las vacaciones, de allí debo tener una mejor visión de lo que ocurrió. Quisiera poder recordar más de ese sueño, lo que me hizo reír no tiene precio XD. Si, las últimas dos preguntas son bastante interesantes, sobretodo la última :3

luki-chan, se enteraron cuando lo hizo estrellar contra el piso XD, ellos no sabían antes. La mayoría querían hacer rodar cabezas porque Tsuna no los dejaba ni tocar la pelota, y los estrellaba (sin ponerles un dedo en un principio) contra el piso XD, era como una burla y tú sabes cómo son los chicos, en especial Hibari XD. Me alegra que te hiciera reír un ratito, suerte en los exámenes :)

Una aclaratoria: No recuerdo exactamente para que Tsuna pidió un balón, pero creo que era para hacer tiempo y pensar en cómo salir de ese lio. Hibari estaba allí por curiosidad, y quería una pelea con Tsuna. Los demás si querían aprender a usar las llamas como Tsuna. Lo que paso después con el balón fue un total shock, un giro increíblemente inesperado, para ellos. Creí que había planteado bien esto último con: ¿No era que no era bueno en casi todo lo que tenía que ver con actividad física?, pero veo que no XD

Post Data: Para ser un simple sueño el origen de todo esto sin duda dejo muchas incógnitas .


	3. Extra 1

A peticon de doremishine itsuko y 97fizhy03dt, les traigo dos extras, el primero acerca de cuando Nana se entero del pequeño problema de Tsuna, y el segundo es acerca de cuando Tsuna humilla a... bueno, a casi a todo el mundo XD.

Espero que sean de tu agrado doremishine itsuko, pues no estoy segura si logre hacerlo de acuerdo a lo que querias. En cuanto a los demas... rianse un rato! :3

Post Data: Feliz Navidad a todos :D

Nada de Katekyo Himan Reborn es mio, solo la historia.

Por favor, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Flamas y Pelotas**

 **Extra 1**

\- Muy bien Tsu-kun, ya estamos aquí, ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato con los demás niños mientras mami y papi van a ponerse al día? – Nana sonrió dulcemente y empujo un poco a su hijo para incentivarlo a ir a jugar con un grupo de niños que estaba cerca de allí.

\- Pero mami… - Él no quería ir, el solo quería estar con mami y papi…

\- Sin peros Tsu-kun, anda, ve a jugar. – Era hora de que comenzara a jugar con otros niños, ya tenía 6 años y muy pronto comenzaría la escuela. Además, ellos también necesitaban un descanso, Tsu-kun tenía mucha energía…

Y así, el pequeño Tsuna se quedó solo en frente de un grupo de chicos jugando lo que parecía ser un juego de atajar el balón, en medio del parque, y con sus padres sentados en una banca cercana, poniéndose al día entre ellos, pues ninguno había tenido mucho tiempo para eso con un niño de 6 años detrás de ellos, ya sea para jugar, comer, o por algún pequeño incidente aquí y allá, tal y como cualquier niño adorable y cariñoso con sus padres, por no decir que también el pequeño era increíblemente tímido.

-… Mami… - Susurro Tsuna, casi temblando, pero sabía que, si corría a buscarla, ella y papi le darían un pequeño regaño y terminaría de vuelta allí, o incluso peor: ellos hablarían con los otros niños para que pudiera jugar…

Honestamente, Tsuna no quería estar allí, por no decir jugar con otros niños, el solo quería ir a casa, comer algo de la deliciosa torta que hizo mami, jugar un rato con Bunny-chan y quizás con Mr. Pato un rato, luego hacerle alguna travesura a papi, y finalmente colarse en la cama de sus padres y dormir entre ellos ahora que podía, había oído decir que papi se iría en unos pocos días, así que… tenía que aprovechar todo lo que pudiera. Tal vez debería preguntar de nuevo porque papi no se podía quedar, no entendía porque papi tenía que trabajar, o porque tenía que hacerlo tan lejos de casa… ¡Boink!

\- Hey, tonto, ¡devuelve la pelota! – Tsuna pestañeo, ¿devolverla?, pero si…

\- No seas tan grosero Nii-chan, tu eres quien casi se la estampa en la cara… - Regaño una niña de pelo negro, haciendo casi un puchero.

\- ¡Porque tu no atajaste como debías! – El chico, al parecer como uno o dos años más grande que ella, se veía molesto y muy avergonzado.

\- Es que la lanzaste como tres metros por encima de mi cabeza. – Se quejó la chica haciendo énfasis con las manos.

\- Tsk… - Se cruzó de brazos.

\- En fin… - La niña miro a Tsuna con una sonrisa amable. - ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

La verdad es que a la niña le dio un poco de pena ver al chico por sí solo, había visto todo mientras esperaba a que por fin le lanzaran la pelota otra vez, y viendo como el chico parecía querer encontrar una roca, levantarla, abrir un hueco lo suficientemente ancho y profundo para meterse allí, meterse y finalmente poner la piedra sobre él, decidió preguntarle… porque era demasiado obvio que él no se iba a acercar a ellos. Y la oportunidad perfecta llego al estilo "pelotazo" en la cara, aunque el chico tenía muy buenas reacciones como para salvarse de un tatuaje…

\- Uhhhmmm, ¿sí? – Fue más una pregunta que una respuesta, pues Tsuna estaba un poco perdido con todo lo que había pasado en menos de 15 segundos. No obstante…

\- Bien, tú vas aquí, y que ni se te pase una, ¿me oyes?

Y así, Tsuna termino dentro del "equipo", y aunque hizo un buen trabajo en atajar, lanzar era un poco distinto… pues no sabía a quién lanzarle la pelota. Luego de unos cuantos reclamos, Tsuna aprendió a lanzar la pelota al azar, y a esperar la pelota de cualquiera. Tristemente, todo tenía un fin, y en unas pocas horas solo quedaba él, él y una pelota. Uno de los padres, viendo que se iba a quedar solo, le regalo una pelota que compro cerca por no solo ser lindo y porque iba a quedarse solo, sino que observo que ese niño tenía talento con la pelota…

Ahora solo, y sin saber dónde estaban papi y mami, Tsuna hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y lo que usualmente hacia cuando estaba solo en casa o mami estaba muy cansada: jugar por su cuenta. Muy pronto el pequeño Tsuna se dio cuenta que jugar con solo sus manos no tenía mucho sentido solo, era bastante aburrido, así que paso a usar su cabeza, tal y como había visto en la televisión… Y cuando finalmente se le cayó, por puro instinto uso su pie para impedir que golpeara el suelo. Y así, muy pronto el pequeño Tsuna se estaba riendo y divirtiendo, tratando de no usar sus manos porque si no le quitaba desafío al asunto: no dejar caer el balón.

No obstante, eso no quería decir que no perdió ante su propio juego más de una vez, o que no se cayera estúpidamente, pero igual se rio y continúo jugando. Ese señor había sido muy amable, no sabía que se podía tener tanta diversión con una pelota, incluso si se jugaba de a uno solo. Antes de darse cuenta, Tsuna no sabía dónde estaba, pero en lugar de ponerse a llorar o de empezar a llamar a papi y a mami, siguió jugando, un poco preocupado y asustado, pero confiaba en que ellos lo encontrarían, pues no debían de estar muy lejos y su mami siempre lo encontraba o sabia en donde estaba, muy a diferencia de él.

\- ¿Qué te parece cariño mío? – Nana sonrió y picoteo a su esposo en la mejilla quien sabe por cuanta vez esa tarde, aceptando el obsequio.

\- A Tsu-kun de seguro le encantara algo de esto. – Pensó en voz alta, mirando el algodón de azúcar. – Hablando de Tsu-kun… - Miro al lugar en donde lo había dejado, solo para ver que no había ni un solo niño allí. - ¿Qué se hizo?

Mientras tanto, Tsuna andaba felizmente jugando muy cerca de la calle, no muy lejos de sus padres y habiendo olvidado el temor de que no sabía en donde estaba ni en donde estaban su mami y su papi.

\- ¡Muévete niño! – Grito alguien muy apresurado, casi llevándose a Tsuna por delante debido a la prisa que tenía.

Tsuna tropezó y casi cae, sin poder evadir el golpe que recibió por parte de quien sabe quién ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlo, solo vio polvo… mucho polvo. Tristemente, la pelota termino en medio de la carretera, así que Tsuna miro hacia los lados por si acaso algún otro loco quería llevárselo por delante, pero no vio nadie así que salió corriendo por su pelota, ignorando olímpicamente el carro rojo que iba al estilo rápido y furioso.

Tsuna tomo felizmente su pelo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y fue allí cuando sintió la presencia del carro que se lo iba a llevar por delante en como 3 segundos si no se movía de allí. Casi con lo que parecía ser curiosidad, el pequeño Tsuna salto justo en el momento en que…

\- ¡TSU_KUN! – La pobre mujer casi corría a tratar de salvar a su hijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar la muerte de su hijo…

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – El chofer del carro de lujo dijo muchas cosas, muchas cosas no aptas para menores de 18 años, asustado y enojado más allá de la creencia, sobretodo asustado.

\- Querida, ¿qué ha…? – El hombre se detuvo, viendo el carro y a su esposa llorando como si hubiera pasado algo sumamente terrible, y sumo dos más dos…

El hombre estaba a punto de unirse a su esposa a llorar cuando algo, o, mejor dicho: alguien, lo detuvo, tanto a él como su esposa.

\- ¡Mami!, ¡Papi! – Llamo el niño muy feliz, abrazando una pelota que saco de quien sabe dónde con una gran sonrisa, corriendo hacia ellos. - ¿Mami?, ¿por qué lloras?

El pequeño Tsuna no entendía, ¿por qué su mami estaba llorando?, ¿y por qué papi parecía a punto de llorar también?, el solo había ido a buscar su pelota, nada más… No obstante, Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de decir nada de esto cuando fue puesto en prisión en las manos de su madre y de su padre, quienes lo estaban abrazado tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

Ignorando al chofer del carro ya no tan de lujo, porque por alguna extraña razón, circunstancia, accidente, quien sabe, parte del metal y del vidrio había sido derretidos hasta tal punto de decir que le faltaba más de medio vidrio delantero, una puerta, y de broma se le salvo el motor, todo lo demás parecía plástico quemado. De hecho, seguramente tendría que llamar a una grúa y a alguien que despejara o cortara algunas partes del carro para que lo pudiera al menos mover del sitio. Ni Nana ni Iemitsu estaban interesados en saber qué demonios había pasado con ese carro, de por si era como una mini venganza por casi matar a su hijo…

Sin el conocimiento de nadie, lo que en verdad había pasado era que Tsuna había recuperado su balón y en medio del salto que hizo para salir del camino rápidamente, el niño había expulsado una gran cantidad de llamas con el objetivo de detener el vehículo por si no lograba salir a tiempo del curso de impacto, tristemente el llamado asustado de su madre lo desconcentro todo y su ataque se detuvo-no, todo se detuvo y dejo de tener sentido repentinamente, y cayo de bruces al suelo. Si Nana no hubiera gritado, su pequeño hijo hubiera estado más que bien, y no tendría un raspón en la rodilla. En todo caso, Nana solo salvo la mayor parte del carro de ser derretido, y el asfalto, y el árbol, y quien sabe qué otra cosa, pues Tsuna tenía fuerza mas no control…

Una vez en casa, Tsuna recibió unos cuantos sermones, lágrimas y muchas cosas que el francamente no entendía, y como le decía a mami y a papi: el solo fue a buscar su pelota, nada más, no fue su intención hacerlos preocupar. Viendo que Tsuna solo tenía un raspón en la rodilla, el niño se salvó de ir al hospital ese día, mas no se salvó de ser castigado por no mirar antes de cruzar la calle y por asustarlos así. El castigo solo duro un día, pues ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a la carita tierna de Tsuna por mucho tiempo, además de que era solo un niño y en realidad la culpa era de ellos mayormente…

\- Bueno señora, físicamente su hijo está muy bien, pero… - El doctor miro al niño, quien lo miro de vuelta sin entender realmente que estaba pasando, chupando una paleta.

\- ¿Pero qué doctor?, ¿tiene algo malo? – Por favor, que Tsu-kun-

\- No diría malo, más bien… - Uh, ¿cómo decirlo? – Véalo usted misma. Tsuna-kun, ven aquí un momento…

Unos minutos más tarde, dos enférmenos, una enfermera, el médico y ambos padres estaban en una sala de recreación, donde los niños generalmente jugaban, mirando con ojos saltones al pequeño Tsuna jugar con su pelota como si fuera un jugador de futbol profesional. El único que no estaba sorprendido era el doctor, porque ya había pasado por eso. En realidad, ni siquiera hubiera detectado ese pequeño "problema" si no hubiera ido a buscar el chico por sí mismo en esa misma sala hace como una media hora atrás. De hecho, ni siquiera hubiera sabido que ese era el chico que estaba buscando si no llama por su nombre, haciendo que el chico se golpeara así mismo con el balón ante el repentino llamado.

-…

Si, el doctor podía comprender el silencio, el también quedo sin palabras. Tristemente era un médico general y no un psicólogo, pero incluso con su poco conocimiento en el área podía darse cuenta de que esto que estaban presenciando era algo único. Lo otro que le llamo la atención acerca de este paciente en particular era… su negación en buscar relacionarse con los otros niños, ya sea porque era muy tímido, o simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo y tenía miedo, pero era algo más o menos normal teniendo en cuenta que el niño solo tenía 6 y era hijo único, seguramente se la pasaba con sus padres y no con otros niños…

\- Ahora, miren esto. – Les dijo a sus acompañantes. - ¡Tsuna-kun!

¡Crash!

\- Sugeriría que lo llevaran a ver a un psicólogo o a un psicopedagogo, pues esto es un caso bastante extraño y único, no es nada malo y ya vieron que tienen que hacer para sacarlo de su… juego. – Termino un poco incómodo, no se le ocurrió una palabra mejor.

Desde la silla en donde estaba, el pequeño Tsuna lo miro muy, muy irritado y molesto, y el doctor nada más que pudo sonreír en disculpa y darle otra chupeta. No podía culpar al chico por mirarlo tan feo, gracias a él había recibido un pelotazo en la cara y luego en el estómago debido al rebote… eso, y de que seguramente estaba molesto de haber sido interrumpido para oír a un "adulto" de cosas que no entendía. Era solo un niño, para el nada de esto tenía sentido y quizás estuviera hasta molesto con sus padres también. Sería demasiado esperar que el chico comprendiera que casi moría ayer por andar jugando con su pelota…


	4. Extra 2

Nada de Katekyo Himan Reborn es mio, solo la historia.

Por favor, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Flamas y Pelotas**

 **Extra 2**

\- ¡IIIITTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Tsuna lloro y se hizo casi una bola.

Reborn sonrió inocentemente desde la esquina de la cama con un mazo verde gigante en sus manos, dicho mazo se convirtió en un camaleón que en un salto se encontraba en el sombrero de su amo en un instante.

\- ¿Por qué demonios fue eso Reborn? – Tsuna en verdad no sabía para que preguntaba, su "querido" tutor era un sádico, cruel, sanguinario asesino sin corazón-

\- Te quedan 5 minutos Dame-Tsuna. – Mientras decía esto, disparo alrededor de 10 balas.

\- ¡HIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Por extraño que fuera, esta vez Tsuna no grito ni salió corriendo por las balas (ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado el pobre), sino por: - ¡Voy a llegar tarde!, ¡voy a llegar tarde! – En un dos por tres el chico se metió en el baño e hizo todas sus cosas para luego salir y casi gritarle a su tutor mientras prácticamente volaba por las escaleras: - ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes Reborn?

\- No soy tu despertador Dame-Tsuna-

\- ¡Pues entonces deja de destruir mis alarmas! – Se quejó el chico ya perdiéndose de la vista.

\- Bajando tranquilamente a la cocina, para sentarse a comer su delicioso desayuno y el de Tsuna, Reborn pensó para sí mismo: "Si los dejara en paz entonces ya no sería tan divertido, Dame-Tsuna." Tendría que enseñarle a su querido alumno a respetar, no necesitaba ser un lector de mentes para saber qué había pasado por su cabeza, y eso tenía que arreglarse… de una forma u otra. Un escalofrió recorrió a Tsuna mientras corría, arrastrando tanto a Gokudera como a Yamamoto, y corrió aún más rápido sin saber porque de repente temía por su vida.

\- Ufff… - Tsuna sonrió cansado, pero sumamente aliviado al no ver a Hibari, y se permitió bajar un poco la velocidad… grave error.

\- Por haber llegado 32 segundos tarde, los morderé hasta la muerte. – Oyó justo detrás de él, haciéndolo palidecer y casi morir de un ataque al corazón.

Afortunadamente o desgraciadamente, según el punto de vista, ninguno de sus amigos estaba muy preocupado por ser mordidos hasta la muerte. De hecho, Yamamoto solo rio como era de costumbre y bromeo como siempre, Tsuna aún no podía entender como él era capaz de tomar todo tan bien y decir que era un juego. En cambio, Gokudera solo saco sus dinamitas y amenazo al prefecto con volarle la cara por atreverse a amenazar a su preciado jefe.

Un inicio del día súper increíble según la humilde y sarcástica opinión de un golpeado, cansado, y sumamente irritado Tsuna, quien ahora estaba en su salón de clase… siendo burlado, otra vez, por sus compañeros y el profesor. No era su culpa que no supiera que demonios le estaban preguntando, no solo había llegado tarde y no había visto el inicio de la clase al igual que sus amigos, sino que su estado mental no le permitía ni hacer la más simple de las sumas… el solo quería devolverse a su casa, tirarse en su cama, llorar un poco acerca de lo injusto que podían ser dos de los demonios de su vida y dormir, dormir hasta el próximo año, ya cuando sus heridas hayan sido curadas y no tener que sonreír y decirle mentiras a su madre acerca de que estaba bien y que nada malo había pasado como era costumbre si Reborn no respondía por el antes claro…

Tsuna golpeo su cabeza en contra del pupitre e ignoro las risas y burlas lo mejor que pudo, lo había hecho antes por lo que ahora no debía de ser ningún desafío, el día de hoy había comenzado con el pie izquierdo y por lo que veía terminaría de la misma manera… pobre de él. Al menos, gracias a Dios, Kyoko y Yamamoto se las habían reglado de alguna forma desconocida para el (estaba demasiado cansado como para darle mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor) de "calmar" a Gokudera. Le era algo bastante extraño no sentir ninguna explosión sin que el tratara de detenerlo de todos modos… en ese momento quizás ni siquiera lo había notado, pero en verdad no le importaba… estúpidos demonios sádicos y dementes…

\- Hey, ¿a dónde vas Tsuna? – Pregunto Yamamoto con curiosidad, caminando un poco rápido para ponerse al día con su amigo decaído por dos razones completamente distintas, pero igualmente importantes.

\- A casa… - ¿A dónde más iba a ir?, no tenía ni dinero para siquiera invitarlos a ir a jugar un rato en el Árcade… ¿más patético que eso podría verse?

\- ¿Y por qué vas a casa tan pronto? – Tsuna se detuvo y pestañeo antes de girarse y mirar a su amigo, completamente confundido. – Veo que se te olvido, jajaja…

\- ¿Qué se me olvido? - ¿De qué estaba hablando y porque le parecía tan gracias que se le haya olvidado?, ugh, olviden la última parte, hoy todos tenían una razón para reírse de él y sus desdichas…

\- Ma Ma… - Yamamoto paso un brazo por sus hombros y comenzó a caminar algo rápido, queriendo poner la mayor distancia que podía entre ellos y… - Hoy es el partido de futbol del campeonato final de los liceos de la ciudad, ¡no puedes perderte eso!, ¡estamos en la última ronda!, si ganamos-

En este punto Tsuna solo dejo salir un "uhm uh", francamente no le importaba, nunca había ido a ningún juego, así como así y cuando lo hacía siempre le echaban la culpa por cualquier cosa que pasara, menos ganar obviamente, y si perdían más aun, y luego de alguna u otra forma terminaba limpiando la mayor parte del desastre que dejaban… y no hablemos de la fiesta que hacen si ganan, a la cual nunca es invitado por obvias razones. Además, no quería recibir pelotazos de a gratis, ni limpiar, ni ser burlado… nada en realidad, solo quería tirarse en su cama y hacer que ese día nunca paso, ¿era mucho pedir?, pues-¡KABOOM!

\- ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Tsuna salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo del susto, dejando solo una gran nube de polvo en su lugar.

Yamamoto hizo una mueca divertida, si tan solo Tsuna corriera así en la clase de Educación Física… Bueno, al menos había logrado poner espacio entre Gokudera y ellos. Tristemente Tsuna era el único que podía negociar pacíficamente con el bombardero sin salir lastimado… a ellos solo les quedo pedirle que se aguantara a que Tsuna no estuviera presente para volar al profesor, quien honestamente se lo merecía. Si era honesto, lo único que funciono para que Gokudera siquiera los oyera fue: "Tsuna no estará feliz si…". Tsuna, palabra mágica, funcionaba mil veces mejor que un por favor y gracias con ese chico, definitivamente… Ahora, tal vez debería haberle advertido a Gokudera acerca de que Hibari lo mordería hasta la muerte como diez veces seguidas… nah, no lo hubiera escuchado de todos modos, que lo descubra por sí solo.

\- Creo que será mejor que me ponga a correr a ver si alcanzo a Tsuna, jajaja… - ¿Qué más iba a hacer?, ¿llorar?, más bien estaba feliz de que pudo alejarlo bastante de la zona de la explosión… solo esperaba que Gokudera de verdad no haya cometido homicidio para el combo que le esperaba…

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Tsuna se detuvo, completamente agotado. Se sentó en una banca y respiro profundamente para tratar de calmarse antes de que su pobre corazón saliera de su pecho gracias al susto. Cuando finalmente se calmó y se sentó, Yamamoto llego como por arte de magia, si Tsuna no lo hubiera visto venir hubiera sufrido un segundo susto consecutivo y…

\- ¿Qué te pareces si vamos a almorzar y luego vamos al partido? – Ofreció el beisbolista con una gran sonrisa y ofreciéndole una mano a Tsuna para que se levantara.

\- ¿Quién demonios dijo que iba a ir? – Yamamoto rio nerviosamente ante la cara de pocos amigos que Tsuna le estaba dando.

\- Ma Ma, no te pongas así… - Lamentablemente para Tsuna… - Iras porque iremos.

" _¡Eso ni siquiera es una razón lógica!"_ , pensó Tsuna aún más irritado, pero simplemente suspiro, nadie nunca le daba la debida atención cuando se negaba a algo, sobre todo Reborn… y hablando de dicho tutor… a estas alturas no se sorprendería si aparecía para obligarlo a ir al dichoso partido si trataba de escaparse, así que mejor se quedaba callito que así se veía más bonito.

Antes de saberlo, había pasado la hora del almuerzo y se encontraba sentado en las gradas, con Gokudera preguntándole como estaba y que necesitaba al mismo tiempo que amenazaba a todo aquel quien siquiera lo mirara feo, aunque Tsuna no sabría decir porque su auto-proclamado mano derecha se molestaba, y Yamamoto estaba hablando algo con el otro equipo con una gran sonrisa y riendo aquí y allá. Kyoko estaba con las porristas, y quizás eso era lo único que lo hacia sonreír, Kyoko se veía tan linda… pero luego, la presencia de cierto prefecto… le arruinaba la vista, y no ayudaba que él sabía que lo estaba molestando si esa mirada de superioridad… Tsuna suspiro profundamente y miro al cielo, nadie o nada podía arruinarle la vista ahora, ¿o sí?-¡Splash!

\- Ma Ma, parece que tienes mala suerte hoy Tsuna. – Medio bromeo el beisbolista llegando a su puesto.

\- ¡Juudaime! – Lloro la siempre fiel mano derecha sacando un pañito de la mismísima nada y comenzando a limpiar la cara de su jefe del refresco que le cayó encima… - ¡Permítame-

\- No. – Fue la respuesta sin emoción de Tsuna, quien ya no podía estar más irritado porque no podía, y lo peor del caso es que lo último ni siquiera se sabía si en verdad fue un accidente o no…

Luego de las presentaciones y demás regulaciones, los equipos comenzaron a jugar. Tsuna ni siquiera se molestó en mirar, simplemente cerro los ojos y espero obtener alguna siesta, algo casi imposible con toda la gritería y demás… Sinceramente Tsuna prefería mil veces sentarse en el sofá de su casa, encender el televisor, sentarse con su mamá o alguno de los niños y disfrutar de un buen juego que verlo en vivo y en directo. Una de las razones era muy obvio: demasiado ruido y que lo culpaban de cualquier cosa que saliera mal y de paso le "tocaba" limpiar, y la otra razón más importante era, al menos para este juego en particular, que apestaban jugando.

Yamamoto había dejado de sonreír cuando llegaron al descanso para el segundo tiempo, ya los demás estaban culpando a Tsuna de todo el asunto, haciendo a la escuela contraria mirarlos raro y darle a Tsuna miradas de lastima aquí y allá, uno que otro trataba de averiguar porque demonios culpaban a alguien que ni siquiera estaba jugando y otros de defenderlo, pero nada de eso impidió lo que era usual para Tsuna… Si, este no era un buen día para él, pero bueno, ¿qué podía esperar de algo que sabía que iba a pasar?

\- Tengo una idea… - Murmuro Yamamoto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa que hizo a muchos estremecerse, y bajo casi corriendo a hablar con el capitán del equipo.

Debido al humor de horrores de Tsuna, Gokudera tuvo absolutamente toda la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera… pero bajo la atenta mirada de cierto prefecto que aún estaba molesto porque había volado la mitad de la escuela aproximadamente, mandado a un profesor en particular al hospital por al menos tres meses. Tristemente para Gokudera, no tenía más explosivos, así que se conformó con puñetazos si no tomaban en serio sus amenazas de dejar en paz a su querido jefe. No hace falta decir que a Tsuna ni siquiera le importaba, estaba más enfocado en mirar las nubes que en cualquier otra cosa, y que muchos salieron con la cara golpeada… de alguna u otra forma…

\- ¡¿ESTAS LOCO YAMAMOTO-SAN?! – Tsuna pestañeo estúpidamente al igual que muchos, vaya pulmones tenían esos chicos, aunque Tsuna estaba más interesado en saber qué fue lo que paso… tristemente no oyó nada más.

Yamamoto paso un brazo amistosamente por los hombros del capitán, si lograba su cometido… y todo salía bien… haría a muchos comer tierra.

\- Ma Ma, confía en mí en esto, ¿por qué te mentiría? – Él era uno de los mejores jugadores de la escuela, así que tenía que usar esa reputación al máximo. – Además, ¿qué podrías perder?, ya llevan 6-0. – Sip, estaban perdiendo… épicamente.

\- ¡Pero es Dame-Tsuna! – Exclamo uno de los jugadores como si eso explicara todo…

\- Pues déjame decirte que… Tsuna me pateo el trasero sin sudar una gota jugando futbol. – Era una mentira, más o menos, pero de solo recordar ese día le ponía la piel de gallina. – Lo que voy a decir se queda aquí, ¿me oyen?

\- Okey… - ¿Qué podría decir-

Tsuna tiene un talento excepcional con las pelotas de este tipo. – Agarro un balón de futbol. – Quizás sea malo en general… pero una vez que le lancen el balón por sorpresa… amigos, se la quitaran el día en que el infierno se congele. – Dijo con una cara tan seria que todos los que lo estaban viendo tragaron en seco. – Al menos el evitara que sigan metiendo goles, pero si todo resulta como espero… ellos serán los que pierdan épicamente…

\- Ciaussu. – Dijo alguien saliendo de la nada.

\- ¡Entrenador Boren!

Tsuna estaba listo para golpear a alguien, de preferencia Yamamoto por arrastrarlo-

\- Tsuna, ven un momento. – Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando Yamamoto lo agarro de un brazo y lo arrastro a quien sabe dónde…

5 minutos más tarde…

\- Yamamoto… - Era oficial, lo iba a matar…

Yamamoto rio nerviosamente, oh cielos… Tsuna ya se veía listo para golpearlo entre las piernas…

\- ¿Perdón? – Dio su mejor sonrisa de disculpa, agradeciendo que Gokudera estaba ocupado con los otros…

La mirada que Tsuna le cargaba encima se volvió incluso más "ardiente". Cielos, Tsuna ahora estaba aún más enojado… aunque eso no sería por mucho, pero aun así dormiría con un ojo abierto esta noche por si las dudas…

\- ¡Vayan saliendo ya muchachos! – Oyeron decir desde afuera. - ¡Es hora!

\- Buena suerte con eso… - Murmuro Tsuna sin siquiera pestañear, Yamamoto sonrió nerviosamente, ¿era su imaginación o sus ojos tenían un tinte naranja en ellos?

\- No seas un cobarde Dame-Tsuna. – Click.

Tsuna suspiro profundamente y ni siquiera giro a ver a Reborn, había sido mucha suerte que no había aparecido hasta ahora… Reborn sonrió levemente, ¿ni siquiera un estremecimiento por tener una pistola en la nuca?, estaban progresando…

\- Única regla Dame-Tsuna… - Dijo en voz alta. – Dales una paliza.

Sin más, ambos les dieron sus "buena suerte" a Tsuna antes de que Reborn lo sacara del vestuario con una muy buena patada en la espalda. Yamamoto se rasco detrás de la nuca…

\- ¿Si crees que funcione? – Si bien había sido su idea…

\- Tsuna ama las pelotas… - Tenia un talento natural con ellas, y desde niño disfruto jugar con ellas según sus fuentes. – y como hemos visto antes… - Sonrió de una manera que hizo a Yamamoto sonreír muy nerviosamente y buscar por alguna ruta de escape cercana sin saber exactamente por qué. – no le gusta perder…

Una vez afuera, cuando vieron a Tsuna con un informe, yendo con el equipo, el infierno se desato… pero en las gradas:

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hace ese inútil allí?! – Grito alguien.

\- ¡Ahora si definitivamente ya perdimos! – Se lamentó alguien más.

\- ¡Que lo saquen de allí!

Muchos gritos de este tipo fueron escuchados por todo el estadio, haciendo incluso al otro instinto callar de la impresión, eso incluía al equipo, todos estaban muy impresionados por ese despliegue de odio e ira, si antes habían estado impresionados (los que sabían de todos modos), ahora estaban paralizados. ¿Qué tenía el pobre chico para merecer este trato por su propio instituto?, hasta la mayoría de los profesores lo querían-

\- La agresión psicológica y/o física está estrictamente prohibido… - Se oyó decir suavemente desde un micrófono desde solo Dios sabe dónde, haciendo callar a muchos y palidecer como si estuvieran viendo al mismísimo diablo en persona. - ¡los morderé hasta la muerte!

En este punto, una vena estallo en la frente de Tsuna. Mientras Tsuna tomaba su tiempo (no iba a correr) a buscar el micrófono más cercano, la instrucción rival aprendió que sus oponentes tenían a un demonio como líder del Comité Disciplinario…

\- Hibari-san, por favor, ¿los puedes morder más tarde?, tenemos a varios invitados que estoy muy seguro que no pueden esperar todo el día aquí, por lo que te pido por favor que te calmes y regreses a ser el réferi que sin ti no podemos empezar a jugar, muchas gracias por tu atención.

Dicho esto, Tsuna dejo el micrófono a su lugar y regreso lentamente a su puesto, sin siquiera pestañear. Estaba molesto, cansado, irritado… ¿qué más?, ah sí: ¡no quería estar allí!, pero allí estaba, así que por lo menos quería terminar rápido. En este punto, la institución rival decidió algo: ¡esta gente o estaba loca o increíblemente estúpida y tenían varios demonios en traje de cordero!

Delantero central, número 27, ese era el puesto de Tsuna, algo que confundía a muchos… de por si Tsuna era malo en deportes, en cualquier cosa en general, y no solo eso, para ese puesto ni siquiera tenía el tamaño… era hasta un poco triste, él era el más pequeño del equipo, y si no fuera por lo extraño de todo el asunto y por lo que había estado pasando últimamente, sus oponentes se hubieran reído ante lo extraño de ese equipo. Pero no, en todo caso, era-

\- Mira, seré honesto, ni siquiera quiero estar aquí. – Dijo Tsuna al otro capitán cuando todos se acercaron a lanzar la moneda, deteniendo todo un momento. – Así que solo hazme un favor… si no quieres que juegue, no me lances el balón, si lo haces perderás.

\- Puuuffffffffffff… - Ese no fue el capitán, quien quería matar a su compañero. – Grandes palabras para un enano como tu…

\- … Lo que digas chico… - En cierto modo, por alguna razón varios creyeron que lo que dijo era verdad, pero lo desecharon como broma al ver como los otros lo golpeaban en la cabeza y murmuraban cosas como: "estamos perdidos".

Y así, como para burlarse de sus oponentes y de demostrar que el chico era un mentiroso, le lanzaron el balón directo a la cara para también dejarle una linda marca. Brillante idea en realidad, una muy brillante idea, pues Tsuna ni siquiera había movido sus ojos del suelo durante los 5 minutos que llevaban en juego, pero una vez que lanzaron el balón en su dirección…

\- ¡1-6! – Dijeron varios en shock.

El equipo oponente quedo en más que en shock, eso había sido demasiado rápido, en menos de 2-no, como en menos de un minuto había metido gol… Honestamente nadie sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido, le habían arrojado el balón con intención de herirlo y burlarse de él, y al segundo siguiente el chico había detenido el balón con su cabeza para luego salir corriendo detrás del antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese reaccionar… De hecho… ¿en dónde-

\- ¿Me buscaban? – Dijo una voz suave, pero intimidante, detrás de ellos.

El chico ya no se veía tan débil y pequeño como antes, aunque la mayor diferencia aparte de los ojos naranja y la gran flama en su cabeza era la cara desafiante que les estaba dando. Tragaron en seco, vaya… eso no había sido ninguna amenaza, solo una advertencia…

\- No puedo creerlo… - Dijo uno de los compañeros de equipo del chico que estaba justo en frente de ellos.

Es decir, dado por la reacción de sus propios compañeros, de su propia escuela por Dios, muy pocos sabían de esto… pero alguien tenía que haberlo sabido para que lo metieran, no pudo haber sido si porque si con la forma en que lo estaban tratando antes… El estadio estaba en silencio, pero a Tsuna no le molestaba, camino hacia su puesto y dijo casi irritado:

\- ¿Y bien?, quiero jugar… - Los jugadores se estremecieron y tragaron con miedo, y casi palidecen ante lo que siguió: - con o sin ustedes…

Unos minutos más tarde…

\- ¡6-8! – Ugh. - ¡6-9!

\- ¡ASI SE HACE JUUDAIME! – Grito Gokudera desde las gradas casi llorando.

\- ¡VAMOS TSUNA-KUN! – Las animadoras también se unieron a Kyoko.

Y al parecer, estos gritos despertaron al público que aún estaba en shock, porque también comenzaron a animar a Tsuna… desgraciadamente ese fue un error garrafal… Desde el suelo, Tsuna suspiro profundamente y de broma se molestó en levantarse, ahora si estaba más allá de molesto… Los del equipo contrario sonrieron aliviados al ver al chico como en un principio, ni siquiera estaba jugando más, y ni siquiera se atrevieron a reír ante la caída tan estúpida que tuvo. Los del equipo…

\- Mierda, hay que lanzarle el balón… - Eso era lo único que Yamamoto les había dicho… ¡debió decirles también que si lo llamaban fuertemente lo desconcentrarían!

\- ¿Qué demonios le paso?, ¿por qué regreso a ser Dame? – El público empezó a dejar de animar, completamente confundidos ante lo que había pasado, algunos comenzaron a burlarse de Tsuna nuevamente…

\- ¡7-9! – Iban a empatar otra vez…

Tsuna apretó los puños, maldiciendo a muchas personas en su cabeza por haberlo metido en donde estaba, estaba sumamente furioso… suspiro profundamente y se relajó…

\- Jajaja, ¡aquí viene el octavo-ahhhhh… ¿qué demonios…? - ¡Pero nadie le había lanzado el balón en su dirección!

\- ¡7-10! – Anunciaron.

\- ¿Cómo demonios se recuperó…? – Hay no… - No importa, cuanto lo vuelvan a animar… se acabará todo…

\- Uhg… - Los del equipo se encogieron de hombros y suspiraron con alivio… eso no se supone que debió pasar…

¿Se acabará pronto?, ¿quién dijo?

\- ¡7-25!, señores esto es una paliza monumental. – No me digas…

Tsuna estaba jugando solo, y quienes trataban de detenerlo… bueno, buenos trancazos se llevaron, y aprendieron que Tsuna podía saltar bien alto y llevarse el balón con él, barridas no funcionaban… y el tipo corría como un demonio, y cuando los veía venir… la única razón por lo que no los golpeaba seria porque podrían sacarlo del juego, porque ganas no le faltaban… Al final, Tsuna obvia y épicamente gano el juego, pero…

\- ¡Muy bien hecho-

\- Acércate a mí y te vuelo la cara. – El capitán del equipo se detuvo en donde estaba.

Tsuna murmuro algo que nadie alcanzo a oír antes de comenzar a jugar con el balón, dando cabezazos consecutivos… se detuvo muy rápido, tomó el micrófono más cercano y…

\- ¿Podrían callarse de una buena vez?, parecen gallinas sin cerebro en un gallinero y me importa un colmillo lo que dicen, piensan o hacen, de hecho, ni siquiera juego por mi propia voluntad, ni si quiera vine porque quise, fui obligado a ello… - Cielos… - Solo quiero jugar en paz, con ustedes siendo unos loros estúpidos solo me molestan y desconcentran, ¡así que cállense o váyanse a otro lado idiotas!

Silencio… Gokudera y Yamamoto se disculparon en silencio, pero…

\- ¿Y quién demonios-¡auch!

Tsuna corrió a buscar el balón, pasándolo entre sus pies, y dándoles a todos una mirada que helaba el alma.

\- Sí, soy Dame-Tsuna, un inútil bueno para nada, y lo que quieras llamarme… - Sin saberlo, Tsuna finalmente comenzaba a descargar su ira… - Pero, aquí y ahora, tratas de detenerme y te hare tu vida miserable gusano…

Reborn sonrió viendo esto, así que era verdad… a Tsuna le encantaba jugar, tanto que olvidaba lo que había a su alrededor, la única razón por la que no jugaba era su madre… que no lo dejaba. Y ahora, que su madre no estaba, y estaba tan ansioso por jugar que no podía parar y tan molesto por ser interrumpido por tanto tiempo… no era exactamente su culpa, simplemente tendría que entrenarlo para que no se fuera totalmente en su juego… ese era el único detalle: olvidaba todo menos el dichoso balón.

\- Bueno… - Sabia que se iba a arrepentir de esto… - ¿Te gustaría pertenecer al-

\- No. – Fue la respuesta cortante. – Y no me vuelvas a preguntar, ustedes, y ellos, todos son basura jugando, no valen la pena mi tiempo.

Todos los demás jugadores tragaron, y no dijeron nada por temor a perder sus vidas… El chico obviamente quería estar solo… así que se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron de él. Sin embargo…

\- ¡Tsunayoshi-sama!, ¡que increíble-

\- Lárgate de mí vista idiota. – Oh claro, ahora que había mostrado talento en algo ahora sí, pues que lo maten primero. – En unas horas seré el inútil de siempre y ninguno querrá verse cerca de mi así que largo, igual ni me importan, son solo sanguijuelas y por gente como ustedes fue que Yamamoto quiso suicidarse, y-

\- Muy bien, muy bien, ¡bien hecho Tsuna! – Tsuna lo miro casi con confusión, pero dejo que tomara la pelota y lo sacara de allí. - ¿Quieres agua?, debes estar sedi-

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo Dios? – Iba a venir matando a alguien. – Solo quiero jugar en PAZ.

Yamamoto y Gokudera tragaron… más bien estaba hablando… y estaba sumamente molesto…

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un sitio más tranquilo y jugamos contigo un rato Tsuna?, y tranquilo, solo seremos porteros porque sabemos que apestamos… - Anexo al ver a Tsuna a punto de replicar…

\- Al menos son honestos, y mil veces mejor que la basura esa con la que me hiciste jugar… - Yamamoto no dejo de sonreír, pero por dentro sintió como si Tsuna solo lo hubiera abofeteado. – No sé si agradecerles o maldecirlos por haber hecho eso, mamá nunca me deja jugar, pero odio la fama…

Ambos chicos sudaron frio y sabiamente no dijeron nada… Unas tres horas más tarde, finalmente Tsuna salió de su Hyper Dying Will Mode…

\- Hey Tsuna… si se me permite preguntar, ¿no era que cuando te llamaban volvías a la normalidad? – Porque vayan que lo habían hecho…

\- Existe algo que se llama omisión por preferencia Yamamoto. – Comento Tsuna muchos más tranquilo, bebiendo una Coca-Cola que Gokudera le había traído al ver que había vuelto a la normalidad. – Es decir, me mentalice en ignorar cualquier clase de llamado… y ruido. Si me hubieran golpeado o algo hubiera salido de ese estado.

\- ¡Como era de esperar-

\- Eso solo pasa si estoy o muy irritado o muy molesto… - Tsuna suspiro profundamente. – Quería matar a alguien, hoy no fue un buen día… - Miro el atardecer… - Pero… ¡gracias por dejarme jugar con ustedes todo lo que quise!

La sonrisa que les dio fue enorme, una muy satisfecha y feliz. Mentalmente se preguntaron cuanto tiempo Tsuna se había estado conteniendo de jugar algo que obviamente le gustaba, a pesar de su… "pequeño problema". Tsuna estaba más que feliz al día siguiente, incluso abrazo a Reborn quien luego lo golpeo por tal atrevimiento, pero eso no le quito la sonrisa. Reborn tendría que hablar seriamente con su madre, y más seriamente con Iemitsu… aunque Tsuna no se veía tan afectado por la falta de jugar eso en particular, un efecto era un efecto…

\- ¡Buenos días Juudaime!

\- ¡Yop Tsuna!

\- Buenos días Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto.

Y así, iniciaron su camino a la escuela, bromeando, discutiendo y haciendo desastre. Pero cuando llegaron a la escuela… no había ni un alma… nada…

\- Al fin llegan herbívoros… - Por alguna razón, Tsuna no sintió miedo del prefecto esta vez.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí Hibari-san?

\- Hmm… - Hibari medio sonrió. – Todos fueron mordidos hasta la muerte ayer. Y… te han enviado esto…

Tsuna tomo las cartas… abrió una… leyó… y una vena apareció. Todas las cartas se convirtieron en cenizas.

\- Seré directo aquí, no participare en ningún club, partido, juego, practica, lo que sea, ni de esta institución ni en ninguna otra, y no me interesan los fans, son completamente irritantes y unos imbéciles que lo que le hacen es perder el tiempo a uno, así que por favor te agradecería que les des un parado por mí, porque si lo hago yo… - Hyper Dying Will Mode. – no sé si podría controlarme y no matarlos…

Para sorpresa de los tres, Hibari se rio.

\- Ya lo oyeron imbéciles, ustedes mismos se cavaron sus propias tumbas con él hace mucho, mucho tiempo… - Luego saco sus tonfas. – Cualquier otra petición, aclaratoria, lo que sea será rechazada y serán mordidos hasta la muerte.

\- ¡Hai Hibari-san!

Y de los arbustos, varias personas con yesos, vendas y demás salieron con la cara en el piso, unos llenos de rabia e impotencia y otros de odio, unos pocos con tristeza.

\- Por cierto, Omnívoro, ten. – Tsuna atajo la llave, volviendo a la normalidad, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Hibari volvió a hablar: - Es la llave del gimnasio, úsala cuando quieras jugar, solo asegúrate de no destruir nada o te morderé hasta la muerte.

Dicho esto, el prefecto desapareció dentro del plantel, dejando a dos chicos confundidos y aun Tsuna totalmente sorprendido y sonriendo levemente. No obstante, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera abrir la boca para comentar algo, un periódico ataco la cara de Tsuna.

-… El jugador estrella del famoso y legendario entrenador Boren-sama ha sido descubierto ayer en los partidos… - Tsuna se detuvo de leer.

\- Y les dio una paliza a ambos equipos, avergonzando no solo al instituto oponente sino a su propio equipo, en especial al saber que todo el tiempo estuvo en ese plantel y nadie se había dado cuenta de esta estrella…

\- Y probablemente Boren-sama tenga unas palabras, después de todo… su aprendiz fue obligado a jugar, sin su permiso…

Un minuto de silencio…

\- Ma Ma, al menos tu no serás el único en desquitarse Tsuna, aunque ya te hiciste famoso.

\- ¡Como era de esperarse de Juudaime!

Tsuna solo pudo suspirar divertido, Reborn sin duda alguna sabia como divertirse a expensas del… aunque esta vez el y León merecían un premio, pero solo por dejarlo jugar sin que su madre se diera cuenta…


End file.
